


You Promised

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Past Relationship(s), Reconciliation, Secret Relationship, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: Dean is faced with the return of someone that promised to not abandon him.





	You Promised

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt on Tumblr submitted by @migrantdean-mod. 
> 
> Prompt -i’ll give you a debriel prompt in response - (any season after five) dean finds out that gabriel is alive, and he’s hit with mixed feelings about the reveal. “I can’t believe you just left me alone, after you promised that you’d never leave me.”
> 
> Gif originally posted by: we-are-sick-and-we-know-it.tumblr.com

 

There he stood, The Archangel Gabriel, right in the middle of room, the bodies of Lucifer’s demons scattered around him. Their eyes burned into inky black stains in their skulls. Gabriel and Dean stared at each other, unsure of who should speak first. It’d been close to eight years since they’d last seen each other. Eight years since their hurried fumblings in the back of the Impala or the weekend that never was since Gabriel manipulated time to get him back to Sam the same moment he’d departed.

Seven years, 46 days, 2 hours and 16 minutes since Gabriel has made a promise to him. A promise to return.

“You’re alive.” Dean stated, not quite processing what has happened, but he can feel his heart pounding in his chest. He’d lost count of how many nights he’d spent squashing the feelings that he’d developed for the angel in such a short time.  With a quick clench of his jaw to stop the quiver he felt welling up in his lip, he charged forward and shoved Gabriel’s shoulders, making the angel stumble back a step.

“Dean.” Gabriel said in a low whisper, angling his blade away from the hunter to prevent accidental impalement. “I’m sorry…I had to hide..from everyone.”

“Don’t you dare!” Dean all but shouted as he shoved him once more, not caring at the moment if Sam heard or saw them. Grabbing Gabriel by the lapels and propelling him into the nearest wall, snarling in his face. “You made me believe you’d died. I can’t believe you just left me alone, after you promised that you’d never leave me. Left me to pick up the pieces when Sam was in the pit.”

Lifting a single hand, Gabriel placed it over Dean’s fist clutched tight in his jacket. “I know and I wish I could go back and change it but I can’t.”

“Bullshit!” Dean snapped as he jerked away and began pacing. “You could have…left a note…a burning bush, something!”

“I couldn’t. What happened had to happen.” Gabriel explained as he sheathed his sword. “The Darkness’ release has been a long time coming and I was forbidden to reach out to you.”

“Forbidden?!” Dean stopped dead in his tracks and glared at the archangel. “Thought you didn’t take orders? That’s why you left heaven to play with us mud monkeys?” Shaking his head, Dean gave a dismissive snort. “That’s what it was, wasn’t it? Us? Just a little fun with the poor human…see how you can wind him up then watch him go.”

“Is that what you think of me?” Gabriel asked in disbelief. “I took a blade to the heart for you. Spent what felt like eternity floating in the black nothing and when I was pulled back….I tried Dean. I swear I tried but there is a power higher than me that I HAVE to listen to.”

“And now what? Has that power let you out for recess?” Dean lashed out. “Well go home, Gabriel. I don’t want to play anymore.” The hunter turned his back to the angel and started walking away. Without warning Gabriel slammed Dean against the wall, his head bouncing on the dry wall.

“I’m not playing, Winchester.” Gabriel face was mere inches from Dean’s. An expression of fear and frustration alternated with one of irritation. “I need you..more than I want to admit in mixed company, but I do. And I’m sorry I let you down.”

Dean let out slow, shuddering breaths as he stared into the Gabriel’s honey brown eyes. The fight left him like water draining down a mountainside and he dropped his head forward to rest his forehead against Gabriel. His hands coming up to grip the back of Gabriel’s nec. “I need you too, Gabriel.” he admitted.

Releasing his hold on the older Winchester, Gabriel stepped back, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “So what now? We glare at each other from across the room until one of us snaps?”

“No.” Dean picked up one of the Angel blades the demons had dropped. “We need to have a nice long chat. Not here though. We’re going to have the rest of the Devil’s rejects on our asses if we don’t get moving.”

Gabriel barked out a laugh as he helped gather the weapons and remove all traces of the bodies the demons left behind. “You and those movie references. I ever told you it’s one of your more redeeming qualities?”

Rolling his eyes, he pointed one of the discarded blades in Gabriel’s direction. “Watch it. You’re not forgiven…yet.”

Gabriel smiled small and soft. This was the Dean he remembered. The man he couldn’t admit that he loved. “Gonna make me work for it, aren’t you?”

Dean looked at the angel with a smirk before hurrying towards the door. “You bet your candy coated ass I am.”

 


End file.
